The past and sickness of Dracula
by nolanb780
Summary: Dracula is very ill and Mavis calls her great aunt Rosette to help. Also, she brings a book about Dracula's true past. but Dracula can not know or they would all be in trouble. Mavis and Johnny read the horrifying past of Dracula, making them feel very bad for him. but Dracula finds out they've been reading the book. What will happen? Rated T just in case. :)
1. Sick

**Author's note: I am deleting my other one..I don't feel like it's good enough. :\**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Mavis and Johnny walked into the hotel, to see all their friends there. Frankenstein smiled as he ran up and hugged the both of them. "So, how was your travels?" he asked.

"Great! We saw Hawaii and New York and Paris! It was wonderful. Where's my dad?" Mavis asked.

The other monster shrugged, "Don't know, haven't seen him all morning."

"Talking about him, we haven't seen him either." Griffin said as he walked over with Wayne and Murphy. Mavis frowned.

Concern lighting up in her blue eyes. "That's weird..since he's usually the first one up." she said.

"Want to go check on him?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

Mavis and Johnny walked up the steps towards Dracula's room. Mavis was trying to figure out what would be wrong with her father. She sighed as they got to his door. When they opened the large oak doors, it was dark and there wasn't any movement at all. Even Mavis' night vision couldn't detect any signs of movement. Which meant two things. Either the older vampire was out somewhere and didn't bother to say hi to anyone and not meet her, after her long trips. Or he was still sleeping.

The two teens tip toed towards Dracula's coffin. Johnny felt chills run up his spine. "Your dad's room still gives me the creeps. It's awesome though. The only human to ever see the famous Dracula's room." he said.

Mavis chuckled quietly, "I bet."

She silently lifted the coffin lid and was shocked to see her father still sleeping. He had rosy cheeks, which meant he had a fever. She frowned as Johnny and her lifted the rest of the lid up. As they lightly put it down, Mavis went back to her father.

"Dad." she whispered as she gently shook him.

Dracula's eyes fluttered open. They were glazed over and teary. He glanced up at his daughter, giving her a small smile. He sat up and sneezed.

"Dad, are you okay?" Mavis asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied, with another sneeze and a fit of coughs.

"Whoa, Drac, you don't sound too good." Johnny said.

"I'm fine..just allergies." Dracula mumbled as he hopped out of the coffin. His hair was a little messed up, and he had his pj's on. With a flick of his thin wrist, he was dressed and his hair was combed back. Mavis rolled her eyes.

"You have everybody worried!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry...I was a little more tired than usual." Dracula said, with a yawn.

"You can say that again." Johnny said.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Dracula sneezed again as he slumped down in a chair. The lobby was buzzing with monsters running around as usual. Dracula's head ache was starting to really bother him as the noise filled his ears. He growled in pain as he closed his eyes and stuck his head under a pillow.

Johnny and Mavis saw this and frowned. "He's definitely sick." Johnny said.

"You think." Mavis mumbled.

They both walked up to the vampire. "Dad, go back to bed. It's only been three hours and you're acting as if it's been ten. You look horrible and you keep sneezing and coughing. You're going to choke with her coughing fits." she ordered.

"I'm fine Ma-

"No you are not." she growled, cutting him off. "Were you always this stubborn with your mother?"

"Not really.."

"That's a shocker. Now, back to bed."

Dracula glared at her before walking up to his room. She followed him, making sure he went back to sleep. After the vampire was sleeping, she left the room and sighed.

"I'm worried about him. He doesn't have allergies and never had them before. Maybe I should call his aunt." Mavis said.

"Aunt?" Johnny asked. "There's vampires older than him?"

"Well..where do you think he came from?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Exactly."

"What else about his past?"

"I don't know...he never told me."

"We should read the book! A guy named Thomas, wrote one book about your father. I mean...there's a lot more about him but this is like a document."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well...we should see. Maybe great aunt could get it for us on the way here."

"Yes!"

* * *

**~2 minutes later~**

"Hi, aunt Rosette." Mavis said into the phone.

"Oh, Mavis darling! How have you been?" Rosette asked.

"Good, but I'm worried about my dad."

"Why? What seems to be the problem?"

"Does he have allergies?"

"No...is he coughing, sneezing, tired, and head ache?"

"Yes."

"Oh great...jeez! This man and his weak immune system! Told him to take some medicine but does he listen? No!"

"Um...what?"

Rosette sighed. "Your father catches this every hundred years. It's called the Vampire flu. Depending on how strong your immune system is, it can be bearable to very bad."

"What type does my dad get?"

"Very bad. He'll be puking by tomorrow. What worries me though, is the coughing fits. Every time he breaks a rib with those. It's almost like Bronchitics, but for vampires it's much worse. "

"Ugh, Bronchitics is the worst! Well second to worst, the worst is probably Anomia." Johnny said.

"Anomia what?" Mavis asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Well deary, I'll be over in a few."

"Oh, before you come here..could you get a book by a Thomas..what?"

"Thomas Hazel."

"A book by Thomas Hazel, it's a documentary on my dad's past."

"Oh...Mavis..sweetie, your father will not be happy if I give that to you. It's the real deal. This man had literally stalked your father his whole life until he met Martha. He doesn't want you knowing of his past."

"Please, he won't even tell me about him meeting my mother. He wouldn't have to know."

"Oh..alright."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah..I'm screwed."

With that, Rosette hung up. Mavis turned to Johnny. "We can not tell my father about the book. He'll kill us and my aunt. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, is babe okay?"

"Yes."

Mavis smiled and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

~1 hour later~

Mavis and Johnny met Rosette in the lobby. The vampire hugged her niece and smiled at Johnny. "So this is your zing?" she asked.

"Yes." Mavis replied.

"Well, hello Johnathan. I'm aunt Rosette, but you can call me Rosette." she smiled warmly at the human.

Johnny smiled back, "You can call my Johnny."

Rosette nodded and walked up the stairs. "Now, my poor Dracula is sick?" she asked.

"Yes." Mavis replied.

"Oh, before I forget..here's the book. Do not tell your father."

"We won't."

When they got to the count's room, Rosette walked over to his coffin. She lifted the lid, put it down and flicked Dracula. "Ouch..what!" he groaned.

His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were watery, his hair a mess again, he was shivering, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Mavis was shocked by her father's appearance. Rosette frowned.

"Now, is that anyway to treat the woman who cared for you after your mother died? After all, I didn't let those-

"Rosette, sorry. I didn't know it was you.." Dracula's voice was hoarse. He cut Rosette off before she could say what had killed his mother.

"Oh, it's okay dear." she said, catching on. "Now, what did I tell you?"

"To..um..." Dracula stammard.

"I told you to take some immune medicine so this wouldn't happen again. Now look at you!"

"That was 50 years ago! How was I supposed to remember?" Dracula growled.

"Well you aren't stupid are you?"

"No!"

"Then you should of remembered."

Dracula growled but was pinched by Rosette. "No growling. Now, I'll take care of you for the time being. While Mavis runs the hotel."

"Whoa...what?" Mavis asked.

"Run the hotel." Rosette replied.

"As in take care of every guest, make sure everything's going well type of run the hotel?"

"Yes...I'm pretty sure that's what it means.."

"No way! I don't know how to do that!"

"Yeah, she'll probably destroy it." Johnny cut in.

"I am this close to sucking all your blood out until you look like a flat whoopy cushion!" Mavis growled.

"Alright, Count Dracula." Johnny said, teasing her.

"I am not-

"Well you sounded like your father there!"

"Since when did he say that?"

"Oh I don't know...the first night I was here!"

"Shut it! My gosh..Drac...did you seriously say that to him? Where did your manners go?" Rosette growled sternly.

"Yes and Hawaii why?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not. You asked."

"Shut it smartass."

"Now, you two march down there and just make sure everything is running well. Also, get me a cold glass of blood."

"Alright." the two teens said at the same time.

As they walked out, Johnny kept calling Mavis Vlad Dracula. Mavis kept snarling at him, threatening to suck all his blood out. Dracula had to laugh at them. Sometimes his daughter did act like him and Johnny knew how to reach your last nerve.

He was thrown out of his thoughts as a coughing fit hit him. Luckily the two teens were out of the room as he puked on the floor. Rosette frowned as her eyes shown with concern. "This is not good." she whispered.

* * *

**~Next night~**

Mavis and Johnny walked down to the lobby to make sure everything was fine. The maids were doing their jobs, the monsters were all enjoying themselves, the guards were doing their jobs and so were the zombies. After a little while, they walked up to Dracula's room. Rosette ran into them and smiled.

"Good evening." she said.

"Good evening aunt Rosette, how's my father?" Mavis asked.

The older vampiress sighed sadly. "Not very well. He finally got some rest. This is worst than the last time. He was throwing up a lot and he can barely keep his eyes open. And he's very sensitive now and scared easily. I don't want him turning into a bat, it will make him even more weaker." Rosette said.

Mavis' eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them away. Johnny was filled with concern and was nervous as Rosette opened the tall doors.

When they stepped into Dracula's room, Rosette accdiently shut the door to hard. The sound echoed through the dark room, they heard a yelp as purple smoke surrounded Dracula. Before they knew it, he was a bat and was flying around in circles.

Purple smoke kept surrounding him, as his powers were lowering. "Dracula, transform back and sit down now!" Rosette ordered.

The bat stopped mid flight and stared at Rosette with fear filled eyes. He transformed back and lied down. His eyes drooped as she sighed and walked over.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"What do you think?" came the reply. His voice was hoarse and stuffed up sounding.

"Bad?"

"Yes."

Rosette sighed and stroked his cheek. She could feel the heat radiating off of Dracula's body. "You're burning up." she said as she checked his temperature.

"Mavis and Johnny, stay here with him while I go and get some medicine." Rosette said.

"Alright." Mavis replied.

In a blink of an eye, pink smoke surrounded Rosette. After it went away, she was gone. Mavis turned to her father. "Do you want anything?" she asked.

"No...fine." Dracula whispered as he started to doze off.

Mavis frowned and stared at him sadly. He started to cough again, Mavis rushed to his side.

* * *

**Author's note: Long, but I like it. Sorry for any mistakes and yay they're making a Hotel Transylvania for 2015! :D but it's a year and a half away. :( oh well. Also..omg can't wait for Thor 2! Ahhh :D Next chapter Mavis and Johnny should and will start reading the book. ;) so stay tuned! and tell me if this is better than my other one or to complete both of them. :D**


	2. The shadow in the night

**Author's note: Well,here's chapter 2. :) trying to think of a good twist to put into this story...will take some time...**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Mavis rushed to her father's side and rubbed his back. After a few minutes he relaxed and slumped back down onto his bed. After he was asleep, Mavis took out the book. Johnny frowned.

"Don't you think we should read after your aunt gets back?" Johnny asked.

"Well.." Mavis started.

"Read what?" someone asked.

They both jumped and turned. Mavis quickly hid the book. "Um..Twilight." she quickly said.

"Twilight?" Dracula raised an eyebrow. "That movie that Johnny was watching on the plane, that made us like little vampire fairies?"

"Yeah.."

Dracula scoffed before rolling back over. "Have fun." he mumbled

"Vampire fairies?" Mavis asked as she turned to Johnny.

"Yeah she makes you guys sparkle...in the sunlight.."

"Seriously! Since when did they sparkle?" Mavis growled.

"Not sure."

Mavis rolled her eyes, "So that's how we're represented? Unbelievable." she mumbled.

Johnny laughed,"Alright Count Dracula!"

"Will you shut it!"

Johnny chuckled when Mavis' aunt appeared. "Why does he look like he's suffocating himself by laughing?" Rosette asked, smiling.

"I am not Count Dracula." Mavis said.

"He's teasing you again, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Rosette chuckled before going over to Dracula. She gently shook him. "Dracula, you need to wake up." Rosette said.

He groaned as he opened his eyes. He glared at Rosette. "I'm going back to bed after this." he mumbled.

"You can after you take some of this."

He looked at the medicine and growled. "No."

"Don't make me go through again with your stubbornness of taking medicine." Rosette said.

"I'm not taking any medicine. Why can't I just sleep it away?"

"I thought we went through this when you were younger. Don't make me go through it again."

Mavis sighed. "Alright, we're going to get this done quickly." she said as she grabbed the medicine and spoon.

"How much does he have to take of these?" she asked.

"Three." Rosette answered.

Mavis sat on her dad's stomach. Dracula glared at her, "Mavis, get off. I am not taking that medicine." he growled.

"Yes you are." Mavis growled.

He started to try and push her off, but do to the puking the night before, he was to weak. Mavis managed to get one table spoon of medicine into his mouth. Dracula refused to swallow it though.

"You're very stubborn! Now swallow the medicine and stop acting like a child!" Mavis snarled, giving him a stern look.

Fear flashed in his eyes, and caused Mavis to feel bad. But she still glared at him. He rolled his eyes and swallowed the medicine. He then took the next two tables spoons with a fight but eventually had all his medicine.

Mavis hopped down and smiled as she handed the spoon and medicine back to Rosette. She turned and frowned. "Was that so hard?" she asked.

"Yes." Dracula mumbled.

"Well, it didn't have to be if you would just suck it up and act like an adult." Mavis retorted.

"I hate medicine though! You're no different!" Dracula argued.

"Yeah, but now I take medicine if I have to. You would pin me down with your foot."

"So? I would make sure I wasn't hurting you though."

"You still pinned me down though."

"But-

"No buts, I got you to take the medicine and I will do it again if you argue the next time."

"Fine."

Mavis smiled and hugged him before leaving. Johnny followed. "You won't do that to me right?" Johnny asked.

"I don't make any promises." Mavis replied with a smile.

Rosette chuckled, "What ya know. She's like you and me! About time she got something from her great aunt. I was starting to think I'm the only responsible one here."

"I'm responsible!" Dracula growled.

Rosette scoffed, "Yeah, when it comes to taking care of a hotel and the guests and your daughter. Who you were way to protective over. But taking care of yourself is horrible. You never make sure you're healthy. When's the last time you had a simple cup of blood?"

"Uh...before Mavis' party.."

"Exactly! You can go years without drinking anything and when you get sick, you still don't learn. Drac, honey, I'm worried about you. Your father was the same, never wanted to drink because he didn't feel hungry. Yet he got sick every time, and never managed to learn. God knows if he's still alive since he ordered those shadow walkers to kill your mother and attempt to kill you."

Dracula didn't say a word as he stared at his hands. "I'm nothing like my father." he said.

"I know that, but your eating habits are like your father's. You may not be evil but sweetie...you don't care about your health. You could be bleeding to death and still ignore it and continue working until you pass out cold. You did that before too!"

"I know.."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"I don't feel hungry though.."

Rosette sighed, "I know sweetie, but just try to take small sips."

"I'll puke...if I cough...I'll puke."

"If you don't have any animal blood in you...you'll puke your own blood."

* * *

**~Meanwhile...outside of Dracula's room~**

Mavis was shocked by the conversation she just overheard. "My dad's..dad tried to kill him?" Mavis asked.

"I guess...want to read the book?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

**~3 minutes later~**

Mavis took a deep breath as she opened the book and started to read.

_"In a mansion, hiding by forest, live a vampire and his family. This was Vlad Dracula I. He was a handsome fella, blue eyes, silky black hair, that was smoothed back. He had gone into his wife's room to see her holding a bundle of blankets. She smiled as she saw her husband. Vlad walked over to her and smiled at the small baby boy, wrapped in the blankets, sleeping._

_"I named him Vlad...the second..if that's okay." the wife, Angelina, said._

_"It's fine my dear, Vlad Dracula II...my only son. We need to make sure he never finds him." Vlad said._

_"I know..Simon is one...evil man."_

_"Yes, I don't want him taking our son."_

_Little did these two parents know, Simon was one tricky man. He would do anything in his power to kill Vlad and Angelina...and take their son."_

Mavis was shocked. "Wow...so dad's father wasn't so evil in the beginning?" she asked.

"Guess not." Johnny said.

She continued:

**"Years passed and the Dracula's son grew to a toddler. Even though he was very young, he was still sneaky and had his powers. The thing that was bad, was he had no control over them. When he would get scared, he would use his powers and burn part of his room. His father would need to rebuild it, week after week after week. His father eventually got the Blood stone. Which helped young vampires control their powers. Vlad had tried to take it off a few times, but his father put a spell on it that wouldn't allow him to take it off.**

**During those days, Simon had spied on the Dracula family. He had new information on vampires that would let him easily kill the family. "**

Mavis shut the book. "I think that's enough for now. How long have we been reading for?" she asked.

"About three hours." they turned to see Rosette looking at them. "So you only got to the second chapter?"

"Yeah..there's only twelve chapters..."

"He was quick on writing things. Summarized them. You'll get to the gruesome part...I should warn you though."

"About what?" Mavis asked.

"There's a scar...on his back that goes onto his side and stomach." Rosette said with a sad tone.

"How did it get there?"

"You'll see."

Rosette walked away after that, heading back towards Dracula's room. Mavis frowned. A scar. She wondered why she never saw it. She's seen her dad shirtless before. When he was stabbed by Quasimodo two years ago. He had given the chef a final chance, that he quickly blew. The scar was never there though.

She sighed, "How come I never saw that scar before?" she asked aloud.

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want you to."

"Yeah. Come on, we're going to his room."

Johnny followed Mavis as they walked to Dracula's room. On the way there, Mavis had stopped at her room to put the book away. When they got to Dracula's room, Rosette was pacing around.

"Aunt Rosette, what's wrong?" Mavis asked.

"Nothing..."

She heard a cough as Dracula tried to sit up. Mavis walked over and helped him. "Thanks." Dracula said.

Rosette sighed, "Well...at least you're getting over your little sickness right now."

"Yeah." Dracula replied, his voice much more clearer.

"You sound more clear though, so what's bothering Rosette?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing." Dracula said.

Mavis narrowed her eyes. "I'm tired of this. You never tell me about your past and now this? For god's sake, you can barely tell me about when you and mom first met! So tell me the truth. All of it." Mavis growled, her eyes turning red with anger.

Rosette stared at her, so did Dracula and Johnny. "Alright, fine." Rosette sighed.

"What? No-

"Vlad, that's enough." Rosette growled.

Dracula clenched his jaw at the sound of his first name.

"Vlad the second." Mavis mumbled.

"What?" Dracula asked.

"Your name is Vlad Dracula the second."

"How did you know that?"

"I've heard Rosette call you that."

Rosette laughed nervously, "I was mumbling about your stubbornness and said your full name. My bad. Anyways, I'm telling her at least this."

Rosette ignored Dracula's glare. "Well, see, Vlad Dracula the first is not dead and he's coming to kill Vlad the second. He's basically screwed unless he gets better and can take off that necklace that Vlad the first so nicely put on him."

"Well that's a way to put it." Dracula said.

"Okay..."

Mavis was concerned as she thought of her grandfather coming to kill her only parent.

* * *

**~6 hours later~**

Dracula was walking around the hotel, coughing a little. He sounded much clearer and was more active. Even though, after he took a shower he forgot to blow dry his hair and it was still wet.

"Are you trying to get sick again?" Rosette growled.

"I didn't feel like it." Dracula whined.

Mavis had to laugh at the childish acts her father was doing. She's never seen this side of him. Johnny also laughed, but was teasing Mavis all day. She laughed at it sometimes but other times she would use a spell that wouldn't allow him to talk for three hours at a time.

Dracula kept arguing with his aunt until Rosette's eyes turned red and she snarled loudly at him. He shut up after that, but ignored her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_~Somewhere else~_**

_He watched as all the monsters enjoyed their time in the hotel. His eyes bright red. Once they were blue and he was a nice loving father. Making sure his family was protected, but now he was a vampire filled with evil and hatred. Who killed his wife and was aiming to kill his son and sister._

_"You'll be dead soon...Vlad." he growled._

* * *

**Author's note: Annnddd...cliff hanger. Another long one :)! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. His Past story Begins

**Author's note: okay chapter 3...hmm...tell me if it's good or not :)**

**Chapter 3**

**TPOV**

* * *

Rosette sensed there was something wrong. Like something was lurking in the shadows. She glanced out the window, using her powers to scan the woods. There. She saw the shadow, that made chills run down her spine. She had to tell her nephew.

Mavis laughed as Dracula almost killed Johnny. Johnny laughed as Dracula tried to chase him, but he was still a little sick. He was weak also and couldn't push it to far. Mavis smiled, "Johnny, give him a break. He'll have a heart attack!" she joked.

Dracula chuckled before freezing her to her seat. "Thought you could use some ice with your blood." Dracula smirked.

"Okay, you'll pay for that one!" Mavis tried to unfreeze herself, but didn't know the spell for it.

Dracula only laughed when Rosette walked into the room and closed the door. Dracula looked at her, along with the other two.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to tell something to you three." Rosette said. "It's about your father."

Dracula sat down. Rosette began, "Your father was a very nice man...until your turned 30."

* * *

_Flash back..._

_Rosette glared at the human, Simon. "Go away Simon." she growled._

_Simon only smiled, "I don't think so, Rosie." he mocked._

_He simply shoved her out of th way. She was about to attack when she noticed the silver chains on him. His chest, stomach, everything was wrapped in silver. She snarled before closing the door. She followed him up to her sister's room. She couldn't do anything as he walked in on her sister playing with her only son._

_Rosette instantly wanted to protect her sister and nephew, but she useless against silver. Angeline looked up and grabbed her child from the man. The little vampire boy only looked a the grown human man. His big blue eyes filled with wonder and alertness. The air shifted as Vlad Dracula I barged in. He bared his fangs at the man._

_"Leave Simon, you have no business here." Vlad snarled._

_"Oh, but my old friend, I do. Perhaps we make a deal?" Simon said, smiling innocently._

_Vlad scoffed, "A deal with you? Over my dead body!"_

_"We can arrange that."_

_The vampire raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"_

_"To strike a deal. Your heart...for your son's life. If you want him to live...give me your heart."_

_"Don't you touch my family, you bastard!"_

_"I will do what I want. You touch me...you burn. I have gasoline on me and I'm not afraid to light myself on fire. My foot prints, as you can see, are gasoline soaked. You'll never escape."_

_Vlad eyed him, he then looked at his wife, sister in law, and son. He smiled sadly at his little Vlad. "You won't hurt my family if I hand over my heart?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine."_

_"NO! Vlad...please. You'll become- Angelina started._

_"Darling...when he takes me heart...run. Please. No matter what leave me here. Please...do not let me hurt him." Vlad ordered. Tears slipped down his face._

_"Vlad but-_

_"Please?"_

_"Yes dear."_

_Angelina nodded, along with her older sister. Vlad smiled sadly as he hugged all three. He then turned to Simon. "Please..don't let my son see. He'll remember one day...he'll remember this scene...the blood...the violence. It will do something..that I don't want to happen. Please.." Vlad said._

_"Then...this can be a lesson for him. He'll watch. Make him watch." Simon demanded._

_Vlad looked reluctantly at Angelina. She frowned and nodded as she whispered in her son's ear._

_The baby Dracula looked at his mother before his eyes landed on his father and the other man. He locked eyes with his father and knew something horrible was going to happen. He kept watching though, he was not allowed to refuse his mother's demands._

_Simon smiled, "Alrighty then."_

_He raised the silver knife..._

* * *

"STOP!" Dracula screamed.

Rosette, Mavis, and Johnny looked at him. "Please." came the silent plea. Rosette's eyes went wide.

"Vlad...don't...you don't remember do you? Oh gosh...please don't tell me you do." she said.

"I remember everything perfectly clear..." Dracula whispered. "A lesson...it was a lesson. For what?" he looked at his aunt.

His usually serious, adult eyes turned into those terrified eyes the day his father's heart was torn out. The scared small child, not knowing what to do. Following his mother and aunt, the only two in his life that weren't changed.

Rosette closed her eyes, getting that image from her head. Mavis and Johnny watched them, confused. She then looked at her nephew and sighed. "Don't do that." she said quietly.

"What?" Dracula asked.

"With your eyes...it reminds me of your look after your father's heart...was...taken. Terrified...confused...all you did was ask us questions. Why that happened...and what lesson he was trying to teach. Honestly...Vlad...I don't know. He was a crazy man."

Mavis frowned, trying to imagine a terrified...baby Dracula. She couldn't though but when she looked at her father's eyes...she could. The terrified look, the confusion...the questions. Her father was truly scared.

"I must continue though.." Rosette said.

Dracula only nodded, knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Flash back..._

_Simon shoved the silver knife into Vlad's chest. The vampire screamed with the pain. The human cut a hole then put his hand in and ripped the heart out. Vlad gave one last loving glance at his family, his eyes saying his true feelings. "I'm sorry...Vlad...son...I love you. No matter what...when I come after you...kill me. Please. I don't want to hurt you."_

_After those words escaped, his eyes turned blood red, his face changed. Hatred drowned his eyes and features. He glared menacingly at his family. Simon smiled, "If they don't leave this house in two minutes...kill them. But little Vlad the second.." Simon snatched the boy._

_"Remember this...this lesson...don't come near here. Your father will kill you...along with your loved ones. I know of your future...enjoy your time with Martha."_

* * *

"Martha? He knew of mom?" Mavis asked.

Rosette nodded, "Yes...he wasn't a normal human. He could see the future, he knew your father was going to meet Martha. He died shortly after you turned 3."

"Oh."

Rosette continued...

* * *

_Simon put the boy down and then smiled, "You have two minutes to be fifty miles of the place."_

_Angelina picked up her son and ran. Along with Rosette. When they reached sixty miles they stopped. The young boy looked at his mother. "Daddy's evil now. Isn't he?" he asked._

_"Yes...but...remember when you were 20 through the last few weeks. The tricks you played with him...the fun you had. He's not a truly evil man...honey...when we lose our heart...we are filled with an evil." Angelina said._

_"Really?" Dracula asked._

_"Yes...we can always have our hearts returned..."_

* * *

"Hearts returned?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, our hearts don't die...no matter what. You can stab it but the knife will bend and break. Even if it's silver. Our hearts are the immortal part of us. They don't die. It's very confusing with us vampires...like our ages and stuff." Rosette smiled sadly.

"So in the book-

"What book?" a cracked voice asked.

They looked at Dracula, he was traumatized and heart broken. But the book brought him back to reality. "Oops..." Johnny whispered.

Rosette sighed, "They wanted to know about your past.."

"So you gave them the book!?" Dracula snarled, standing up.

"Yes! You need to stop hiding your past from your daughter. She needs to know!"

"That doesn't mean you go behind my back!"

"VLAD DRACULA DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I took care of you ever since your father ripped out your mother's heart and killed her. You were there...he made you watch! And I get this in return!?"

Dracula's expression became sad and haunted. His memory clicking as he re watched that scene like a movie. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he hid in a dark corner. Rosette regretted saying that and knew she shouldn't have skipped to that part.

She walked over and rubbed his shoulder. "Honey...listen to me. We need to get to...your first home."

"W-why?" Dracula asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Mavis, Johnny. I'll just burn his past into your head. Before you ask Johnathan, yes I can do that. You'll know about his whole past. We don't have time to finish all of it. I was only going up to the part where your grandmother was killed. Nothing really happened in between, besides his powers getting stronger as he grew. Now..we'll need Wayne, Griffin, Murphy and Frankenstein." she looked at Dracula. "Drac...you may have to let your dark side come out...and Mavis, Johnny...don't freak out when Dracula turns into a true vampire. It's scary. Mavis, sweetie, I'll teach you this when you're 218."

Mavis only nodded as she watched her father mourn over his dead mother.

* * *

**~ 4 hours later~**

Rosette nodded, "So we all agree? Protect Drac, find the house, and beat his father?"

Griffin, Wayne, Murphy, Frank, Mavis, and Johnny all nodded. While Dracula sulked in the corner, his memory playing the scenes of his mother's death and his father's transformation. He closed his eyes. 'Martha...mother...don't let my friends and Mavis die. Or Rosette. Please.' he silently pleaded.

* * *

**Author's note: Aw, poor Drac. His memory rewinding those two awful scenes. Yes this is probably rushed but...I'm going on vacation soon and really want to end this before hand. So I can write a new one. :) sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. And it Begins

**Author's note: Alright so chapter 4! Have you guys read Dark legacies? It's another Hotel transylvania fanfic, it's amazing! That's what inspired me to do this one. Yes, the heart thing is similar to the author of dark legacies but I asked for his/her permission and he/she said yes. I tried to change it as much as I could. It just doesn't include the Boogyman or the Underworld. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**TPOV**

* * *

As they left their families and friends, the group of monster began their journey. Rosette explained to them that they'll have to find out where Simon put Vlad I's heart and find Vlad I so they can put it back in his chest.

"Now, I must warn you. Simon had known this day was coming and on this day...he had order Vlad I to kill Dracula. Drac, you'll need to fight, just...get angry at him." Rosette said.

"That shouldn't be hard." Dracula mumbled, as he felt his sadness creeping away and his anger settling in.

Rosette saw this and smiled sadly, before turning around and continuing. "Mavis, you stay close to me. He was ordered to kill all the vampires and whoever got in the way. Johnny...you stay with whoever isn't near Vlad I. Got it?"

"Yes." Johnny and Mavis replied.

"So, where is this house?" Murphy asked.

"Not to far from here, but it'll take us two days to get there. As we get closer, he has rabid werewolves and shadow monsters lurking around the forest. For protection. We'll need to fight them. I can heal whatever wounds we get, so don't worry. Just don't die." Rosette explained.

"Okay." Murphy whispered, feeling a little frightened.

As they continued through the forest, Dracula's anger kept building up. He knew not to kill his father, but he would pin him down as best he could and shove his heart back in. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he got even more nervous to fight his father. Most of all, he was scared, of Mavis needing to be there. Johnny and her, he knew, won't be able to handle his father very well. Maybe Mavis could handle some of the shadow monsters and rabid werewolves, but not his father.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

Rosette saw the sun slipping up, over the horizon. She stopped and turned to face the group. "Alright, we need to rest, Mavis and Johnny, I need to speak with you."

They found a completely shaded spot as they all lied down. Dracula sat against a tree, still angry. Rosette sighed and then walked with Mavis and Johnny three miles. She stopped and sighed again.

"Now, Johnny, I'm pretty sure you already know this. You probably don't know why though. As Johnny knows, Dracula is considered the Prince of Darkness and the King of Vampires. For a reason." Rosette said.

Mavis swallowed, "Why?"

"He's very, very strong. It's almost next to impossible to defeat your father when he's fully angry, and when his power is at its max levels. He can be very dangerous and is dangerous. When he's weakened...injured and near a human...lets just say that human will not see the next sunrise. We need to drink human blood to heal us, animal blood does work too, but its slower. Which is why, Johnny has to stay away from him when he's injured. He'll lung so quickly you won't have time to blink. He gets very, very hungry for human blood. He'll look pretty scary too." Rosette explained.

"So...that's why everyone is afraid of him." Mavis whispered.

"Yes, that is why many fear your father. They have many reasons to fear all monsters, but our Prince over there...is the one who is mostly feared. Besides the Boogyman...who doesn't do anything but...quit frankly..I believe he just sleeps."

"Oh yeah, uncle boogeyman. He sleeps a lot, but has funny jokes." Mavis laughed.

Rosette smiled, "I know. He might meet us on the way anyways. We'll see. We should get some rest."

"Aunt Rosette." Mavis said.

"Yes?"

"My dad won't...get...injured right?" Mavis asked.

Rosette smiled, knowing she was scared. "No, I won't allow it to happen. He's my only nephew and like a son to me. His mother had died when he was still just a toddler. He saw it happen too..." Rosette trailed off.

"Oh...how come he never told me?"

"It's very hard to tell someone something. It's like re living that moment. When I had to tell you and Johnny about his past...I was reliving it, so was your father. That's why he screamed no. Even though he's an adult and very serious and responsible, he can get very frightened of his past. He had forgotten about his father for almost twenty years, but had a nightmare about him when he was 55 years old. He was about...5 or 6 in human years. So just a boy, he had cried himself to sleep that night. He hates reliving horrible moments..."

"Meeting my mom isn't a horrible moment."

"No, it isn't, but it's very hard to relive it. It's like meeting your mother all over again. Making the mourning stronger and break his heart even more. Your father can be pretty sensitive around those spots."

"Oh."

"Yes, so...maybe one day he'll tell you."

"I hope."

* * *

**~ Next night~**

As they began traveling again, Dracula felt a little more calm. He could easily control himself again and just looked at the ground as they walked. Murphy had to pull him out of the way of trees though. Or he would walked into fifty of them. Mavis smiled a little at her father almost walking in to trees.

On the 80th tree, he gave up and let Dracula walked into it. "Ouch." the vampire mumbled.

"Sorry buddy, you kept staring at the ground so...I let you walk into one." Murphy said, helping him up.

"Thanks." Dracula said sarcastically.

Murphy laughed and so did Dracula, but that quickly ended when they heard a low growl.

"What was that?" Mavis asked.

"Werewolf." Rosette said.

Sure enough, five rabid werewolves all lunged at the monsters. Mavis and Johnny clung to Rosette as she attacked one. Mavis turned to watch Dracula fight.

His eyes were red with black slits as pupils. His fangs were large and his ears were more pointy as he lunged at the werewolf. He jumped onto its back, pinned it down and broke its neck. Mavis' eyes were wide with shock and fear. She knew now why they truly feared him. Even though her aunt told her, she didn't fear him. Now she did. 'That's why he's the king of vampires and prince of darkness.' she thought.

After all the wolves were dead, they continued their travel like nothing happened. Dracula's eyes were normal again, so was his fangs and ears. Mavis got the image of him fighting out of her head for now. He looked tired though and Rosette knew why. She cursed the illness that had taken over Dracula. It would take a bit for his strength to fully return.

They were almost to the house now, and their hearts were beating fast. Even Rosette's. As the sky became brighter with the sunlight, they all found a shady spot and went to sleep. Awaiting the last part of their journey tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note: It's coming to and end. :\ Now, I will try to figure out what Drac's father will look like. Of course his eyes will be blood red, he'll have pale skin, and silky black hair like Dracula. But he might be taller, thinner, etc.**


	5. Let the Battle Begin!

**Author's note: Well, I'm doing a Thor fanfic after this fanfic. Also for Black butler, White collar, and maybe more. :) also Avengers.**

**Chapter 5**

**TPOV**

* * *

As the night began, they started their journey. They were all still nervous but continued on. Mavis was holding Johnny's hand so hard that he started to wince. "Mavis, I can't feel my hand." Johnny whispered.

"Oh...sorry." Mavis chuckled.

He smiled as they continued walking. Mavis didn't know what to expect when they get there. She never even saw a picture of her grandfather. She wasn't happy that she would see her grandfather as an evil vampire who wants to kill her father.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Rosette took a deep breath, "Alright. Here...we are." she said.

"Wow, that house is huge." Murray gasped.

"Yeah, would of been nice if we could of actually lived in it." Rosette said as they walked up to the front door.

The door opened into a dark hallway. Frank looked at Drac, "Hey, Drac, do you remember anything?" he asked.

Dracula shook his head. "No."

Rosette had a sad look as she nodded. "You probably won't. Come on...we need to find your father's heart."

"My heart?" they all turned to see a tall vampire with red eyes glaring at them. Mavis and Johnny turned and hid behind Rosette. The tall man walked into the moonlight that was shinning through the window. His red eyes landed on Rosette.

"Ah, if it isn't Rosette. The one who took my wife and son from me." he snarled.

"You were going to kill them." she snarled back.

"I know...but...I could of at least seen them one last time." he said.

"Your last glance at them would be them lying on the ground, bleeding out. That's how you wanted them?"

"I would of quickly break their necks."

"You know our necks heal by themselves."

"Alright fine, I would stabbed them through the heart."

"Your wife loved you and your son was only a toddler! You were going to-

"Shut up woman. Speaking of my son...where is he?"

Mavis glanced at her father. He was hiding behind Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin. She could see the fear in her father's eyes, but also a spark of curiosity.

"I want to see my son." growled Vlad.

"No." Rosette said.

Vlad snarled as he lunged at her. Before he could lay a hand on her, he was pinned down by another monster. Dracula glared at him with glowing red eyes. Vlad looked up in complete shock, he knew him.

"Ah, if it isn't my son." he said with a smile.

Dracula only growled at him, not even giving any hint of happiness to see his father's face again. Vlad frowned, "Don't you remember me?" he asked with a sorrowful tone.

Dracula laughed. "Yes, of course! You're the bastard who killed my mother." he snarled.

Vlad glared at his son. "She des-

Dracula clawed his face before Vlad could even finish his sentence. Vlad snarled and pushed Dracula off of him. The other vampire quickly got up, ready for a fight. Before Vlad could claw at his son, Rosette snarled and lunged at him. She threw him into the wall, winning a wince from the evil vampire.

Mavis and Johnny watched this with shock and fear. They both inched backwards. Before Vlad could even attack Rosette, Griffin attacked him. The vampire snarled with frusteration.

"What is this!?" he shouted.

Griffin didn't say a word as he attacked Vlad again. The vampire kept clawing at the air, snarling and growling. Griffin kept quit, so the other wouldn't find him. Griffin then tripped the older monster.

Vlad smacked his head on a shelf. Meanwhile, Dracula ordered Murray and Wayne to find his father's heart. Frank stayed as he grabbed Vlad by the back of the neck and threw him across the room. Dracula looked at his daughter and Johnny.

"Nevermind my aunt's orders, help Murray and Wayne. Stay near them. Mavis stay near Wayne, Johnny stay near Murray. That way you can find the heart quicker." he ordered.

They both nodded, Mavis whispered "Be careful." before following her boyfriend. Dracula nodded and whispered he will before he continued attacking his father.

He had him pinned down, but the other vampire bit Dracula's wrist. Puncturing the skin and smiling as blood oozed out of the other vampire's wrist. Dracula yelped, losing his focus. Vlad took advantage and knocked Dracula onto the ground. Dracula waited for the wound to heal but it wouldn't.

Rosette noticed this but Vlad wouldn't allow her to get over to Dracula. He felt weaker as each crimson drop fell onto the old wooden floor. His energy draining. The room began to spin as someone picked him up. Frank ran from the room, up the stairs and lied Dracula onto a bed.

"Drac, buddy, stay with me okay?" Frank said, his voice panicked.

Dracula's eyes were glazed over, but he faintly nodded. Frank frowned, worry crossing his face. In less than a minute, Rosette appeared in the room. "Frank, go help Griffin please." she said.

Frank nodded as he hurried back down the stairs. Rosette sat on the bed beside her nephew. Dracula's eyes were closed as he focused on breathing.

"Alright, you'll have to wait a few seconds after I heal it. You lost a lot of blood. He got your veins." Rosette whispered as she lied her hands onto his wrist.

She closed her eyes and whispered a few words, pink smoke surrounding her hands and his wrist. After a moment the wound was gone. After a few seconds, Dracula's strength returned.

Rosette grabbed his arm. "You need to dodge his teeth. He'll bite you and make sure you bleed."

"Alright." Dracula replied.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

Mavis growled in frustration. "Where could his heart be?"

Johnny sighed, "I don't know, but it's hot in here." he whined.

"Wait, shouldn't we check upstairs?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Wayne agreed.

When they walked into the hallway, leading to the upstairs, they saw the fight. Griffin was still confusing Vlad and making him tired. Rosette was limping as she tied part of her sleeve around her bleeding ankle. Frank was helping Dracula stand as blood pooled down his leg.

Griffin noticed the four monsters trying to sneak upstairs, and quickly got Vlad's attention again. The older vampire snarld again as he twirled to catch Griffin. The invisible man swiftly dodged his claws.

Wayne, Murray, Mavis, and Johnny slipped up the stairs and quickly started searching. Each going into separate rooms. Dracula winced as he tried to walk but couldn't. Frank noticed his friend getting paler by the minute. He watched as Griffin kept confusing the vampire, but he could hear both panting. He knew Griffin was getting tired of hopping around and dodging a quick vampire. Rosette also noticed this and got up. She glared at Vlad. She lunged and grabbed onto his back, knocking him down. Vlad cussed as he swung out his claw and got Rosette on the back. Tearing her shirt and making her bleed.

She hissed in pain but used her claws and clawed his shoulder. Vlad snarled in fury as he swung onto his bac. Slamming Rosette into the ground. When he got up, Rosette lunged at him again. He lost his footing as he fell onto his back. She quickly pinned him down. She beared her fangs at him, her eyes now glowing red. Vlad was getting tired but he kept trying to get her off.

* * *

**~Upstairs~**

Mavis walked into a room. It had a large bed, oak shelves, smooth wooden floors, the walls' paint was still perfectly smooth and not pealing. She studied the windows, they were clean and shinning. The room was beautiful. Than she noticed a picture on a small box. She picked up the picture. It was Vlad and a beautiful vampiress. It wasn't Rosette but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

She placed it beside the box as she gently tried to open the top. It was locked. She listened to it carefully and could heart the beating of a heart.

"Got you." she whispered as she smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright! One or two more chapters after. :) sorry for any mistakes and please review!**


	6. Awaken as a New Vampire

**Author's note: Okay, so time for the new chapter! :D **

**Chapter 6**

**TPOV**

* * *

Mavis tried again to open the box but failed. She sighed and then started searching for the key. She searched through drawers, checked the floor boards to see if they lifted up, under the mattress and bed. Nothing. She rubbed her temples before Johnny walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I found his heart but it's locked and he probably has the key." she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I need to tell my dad. So be quiet for a second."

Johnny clenched his jaw as Mavis closed her eyes and focused. When she opened them she snatched the box and ran out the door. She found Wayne and Murray and they all headed for the stairs. When they got to the top, they were shocked.

Rosette and Dracula had Vlad pinned to the wall. Frank was panting so was Griffin. (They could hear him.) Mavis walked down the stairs with the box, along with Johnny, Wayne, and Murray. Vlad heard the beating, so did Rosette and Dracula. Rosette searched Vlad and finally found the key.

She smiled as she handed the key to Griffin. He walked over to Mavis and opened the box. Rosette told Frank to help Dracula lie Vlad down. She walked over and carefully grabbed the heart.

Vlad snarled and growled as he was pinned to the ground. They could tell he was tired. He was panting, bleeding, and his eyes were dull and drooping. Rosette knelled down on Vlad and held the heart to his chest. Pink and red smoke surrounded it as a white light circled it. After a minute the heart was gone and Rosette stood up.

Dracula and Frank let go of Vlad and fell back. Mavis helped her dad up, who was limping and bleeding badly. Vlad's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Rosette sighed.

"He'll wake up in an hour. We'll stay here till then." she said.

Everyone agreed as they rested. Dracula was slowly losing strength and energy as the hour dragged on. Mavis sat down next to her father, who blacked out.

"Can't you heal him?" Mavis asked her aunt.

Rosette frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I don't have enough energy left."

She looked at her nephew and the sighed. There was blood soaking his shirt, cuts on his face, and he was having a difficult time breathing. She shook her head.

"We just need to keep him alive till we get to the hotel. He should be fine since he is immortal. But...vampire injuries caused by another vampire is fatal to a vampire." she explained.

Mavis nodded, "I understand...how long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since...his father fell asleep?"

"Twenty minutes."

Mavis groaned and then slumped against the back of the couch. She watched as her grandfather slept peacefully, while her father suffered as he slept.

* * *

**~40 min later~**

Mavis was awoken by Rosette. "We're leaving soon, help me wake your father." she said.

"Alright." Mavis yawned.

They gently shook Dracula. "Hey, dad? We're leaving..."

Dracula's eyes fluttered open. "What?" he asked, his voice weak.

"We're leaving soon...your dad should wake up..in a few seconds.." Mavis said.

Dracula slowly sat up, but needed the help of his daughter to stay up. He tried to stand but his knees would buckle under him.

"He's to weak." Frank said.

"I know." Rosette sighed as she stroked her nephew's cheek.

At that moment, they heard a low groan from the floor. They all turned to see Vlad I, sitting up and holding his head. When he opened his eyes they were bright blue and confused. He scanned the monsters around him, until his eyes lied on Rosette.

"Rose?" he asked.

She smiled, "Hey, Vlad. Been a long time since I saw you like this." she said softly.

"What...where's Angeline?" he asked.

"Um...about that..." Rosette started.

* * *

**Author's note: Again...it's short but my mind is starting to go blank with writing. I have feeling this writer's block is gonna be a hard one. -_- Trying to figure out a Loki fanfic...merrr...anyone wanna help? My mind has many ideas but starting the actual story is a problem. Should I continue my Dracula drabbles or just complete it?**


	7. A family again

**Author's note: Should be the last chapter of this story. Sorry it's been so long! **

**Chapter 7**

**TPOV**

* * *

Vlad looked at Rosette, "Where is she?" he asked again.

Rosette's eyes were covered in sadness. "She died...you killed her."

"What? No...I couldn't have! You know that!"

"Vlad, your heart was ripped out. You had no feelings, you remembered no one, you were only there to kill monsters. He ordered you to kill her, me, and your son."

"Wait..my son...I didn't kill him..did I?" he asked, looking at her with hope.

She smiled, "No, but we need to get him back to the hotel so we can heal him up." she said.

Vlad watched her with confusion until she moved and told Frank to carry Dracula. Vlad's eyes went wide with shock. Dracula was out of it as Frank lifted him up. He hung limply in his arms as they walked out of the old house. Vlad got up and followed, hoping he hadn't caused the death of his son as well.

* * *

**~3 days later~**

Mavis walked downstairs to see her grandfather and father wrestling on the ground. "That was mine!"

"Was not!"

Rosette shook her head, "They both act like little boys."

"What are they fighting over anyway?" she asked.

"A blood cupcake...they used to do this when your father was young. They're pretty good." Rosette explained as she took a bite of her blood cupcake. Mavis smiled.

"I can split this fight up. How many did they have?"

"both had two."

"Well then."

Mavis quickly dove in between them, grabbed the cupcake and ate it. "They are good!"

"Hey!" both vampires had a pouty face on.

She swallowed the cupcake and grinned, "Hey, you guys had two each. I had none..I wanted to try it." she smirked.

"Fine..he started it though." Vlad mumbled towards his son.

"Did not." Dracula argued.

Rosette rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's note: This sucked...I'm sorry...but there wasn't much else I could do besides make more problems. :\ maybe one of these days I'll make a sequel. :) please review! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
